Metal Gear Hydro 2 Crisis in LA
by solidjack24
Summary: 2nd in a trilogy. Snake, Hydro and Oxygen and called up to fight a new metal gear capable of launching a biological warhead. LA has been sieged and it must be liberated. please read and review.


Metal Gear Hydro 2 - Crisis in LA  
  
It is highly advised that you read Metal Gear Hydro before you read this. It will help you understand this story better. Please review.  
  
It has just been 2 months after the Granda and Antarctica incidents. Still very little is known about NRAIN's real motives. After discovering that they is a spy in FOX-HOUND, Hydro, Solid Snake, Frank Scott and Mei-Ling leave it and all agree to retire. Soon after, Snake receives a call from Cobra telling him the fight isn't over. Snake then finds out that Los Angeles has been sieged by terrorists and a nuclear explosion has occurred in the centre of the city. As more and more details come through, it is discovered that NRAIN is behind it and they have a new metal gear also capable of launching an NRAIN missile. The four know that they have to be the ones to do the mission and so resemble, now with Philanthropy. The US government refuses to back them and they send in a Delta Force squad. Snake and Hydro persuade Scott to let Oxygen work with them. Snake, Hydro and Oxygen will go into LA to try to crush NRAIN for good.  
  
A couple of hours after Delta Force had gone into LA, the 3 Philanthropy fighters head off in an Apache helicopter. They are heading towards the dock where Hydro will be dropped off. He is to search the dock for any NRAIN or nuclear warheads. He will then continue and rendezvous with Snake and Oxygen who will be deeper in the city. Scott tells them their objectives:  
  
find and destroy the Metal Gear  
  
Locate the hostages. A 1/5 of the LA population is being held. The others were released. Most have been crammed into a residential area at the edge of the city. Others are dotted around the city.  
  
Rendezvous with Otacon. He is hiding in LA central hospital. He will assist by CO-DEC and knows a lot of what has happened.  
  
Find out NRAIN's motives and destroy NRAIN for good.  
  
He then tells them that NRAIN has grown stronger and are more powerful. The members are:  
  
Cobra - 4th Snake brother. Leader of NRAIN.  
  
Ocelot - Assistant head of NRAIN.  
  
Nitro - Heavy weapons and TNT expert. Growing powerful in group.  
  
Ozimandius - Young British assassin. Great soldier. Always where's black.  
  
Bill Collins - Ex mayor of LA. Provider of top secret information.  
  
Red Foxes - Twin snipers. Beautiful but deadly.  
  
Cash - Russian assassin. Expert who likes money.  
  
Andrew - Quite powerful in group but little is known about him.  
  
Goldfire - French women. Expert with big guns.  
  
The army they are using are Russian and belongs to Ocelot. Otacon reports they better and more efficient than Oxygen's army. As the time approaches to 8am, 7 hours after the siege began, Philanthropy are about to enter LA. The next 24 hours will never be forgotten by Snake and Hydro.  
  
The Apache hovers about a kilometre away from the dock. Hydro jumps into the sea and begins to swim towards the dock. When he reaches his goal, he sees that they are several guards and are about 5 different warehouses which could hold a warhead or a part of a Metal Gear. Hydro begins his search, sneaking past several guards and looking in each warehouse. He is unable to find anything to do with Metal Gear but finds some explosives and thermal goggles. He contacts Snake, who has been dropped with Oxygen in the financial district of LA. They have come under heavy fire by a squad led by Cash. They tell Hydro to come and help them. Hydro begins to head towards the nearby skyscrapers when he is contacted by a mysterious person who calls himself The Dead Patriot. He has a masked voice and tells Hydro that he is here to destroy NRAIN but not help Philanthropy. He states that he wasn't a member of the Patriot's before they were killed and wiped out (intrigued? You have to read on.). He tells him to stay away from him.  
  
Hope you enjoy this. More in the not to distant future. 


End file.
